First Time
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy - Just some fluffy Danny and Lucy stuff with Lindsay dropping in now and again... Armed with a camera.


**A/N: *giggles nervously.* So girlies... remember me? I am apparently back. Well, we're in Florida. But we have a computer and empty days to fill so we can all do the math on that one. I have nervous butterflies posting this - so bear with me... it's been a long time since I wrote/posted anything. This little oneshot *sniffs* was created after a late night giggling session with a certain someone about... Well, it was something to do with Danny and Lucy. I'd tell you all, but I don't want to give the story away in the A/N... Anyway... By the by. This one is dedicated to Kellan, because I miss her bunches and bunches... And I wrote the first part of this on her laptop. So it's only fair seen as I used electricity to write the DLL goodness. (I hope it's goodness). I'm done rambling.**

**Also - a shoutout to ioanhoratio, for giving me that little boost to post something with her wonderful review reply she sent me. Thanks hun! :) **

**Who else do I have to mention? Anyone? I don't know. *waves to Kerrie* **

**I think Lifehouse may want a mention. Just 'cause... if it's not clear, the song I use is 'First Time' by Lifehouse... but I tried not to make it stand out too much... We will see on that one. **

**In conclusion to this huge, slightly epic-ish A/N - to coin Lindsay in 'A Daze of Wine and Roaches' - it's good to be back! :D **

**

* * *

**

Danny smiled as he stuck his tongue out at his baby daughter who sat happily in her carrier in the living room. Lifting up her chubby arms, she reached out to her daddy, who was leaning over the breakfast bar in their kitchen, indicating that she wanted to be held. "I'm sorry baby girl… Daddy's making mommy her breakfast. Give me five minutes and I'll be all yours."

"Uhhh."

"Don't you huff at me, baby." Danny scolded playfully. "I told you, five minutes and I'm all yours."

"Uhhh."

"You tell me all about it." Danny told her as he turned his back to glance at the waffles in the toaster. Ensuring they weren't burning, he turned back so that he was facing Lucy. "Tell me all about it baby girl."

"Uhhh."

"Well… What happened then?"

"Gah!!"

"No!" Danny gasped dramatically, making Lucy giggle. "Really?"

His daughter smiled toward him as she held her arms up. "Uh?"

"Three minutes. Just let me make these yummy and syrupy for mommy."

Lucy sighed as she kicked back in her rocking carrier and scared herself with how dramatically she moved. Letting out a scared sob, her eyes watered as she looked up to Danny. "You're breaking my heart, baby girl." He informed her as he put the knife he was holding down and walked into the living room. Wiping her tears away as he picked her up, he carried her into the kitchen and jiggled her on his hip as he tried to calm her cries. "You're just stronger by the day… Tomorrow you're gonna be walking away. I remember when you struggled holding your head up. Come on… Daddy's got you. Don't cry, baby girl."

She sniffled and rested her head in the crook of his neck as she gripped to the material of his green shirt. "Oh angel, what is daddy going to do with you?" He mused as he steadied the butter on the counter with his elbow as he swiped the knife across the soft spread before grazing it over Lindsay's Eggo waffles. He repeated the process three times before turning his attention to his still sniffling daughter.

"What's up…" He asked. "Tell daddy. What's the matter?"

Lucy blinked at him tearfully before turning her head and burying herself back into the crook of his neck and wiped her nose on his skin. "Thanks baby girl." He teased his daughter as he shivered at the cold on his neck. "Daddy loves you too."

Sighing, Lucy stuck her thumb in her mouth, and watched Danny pour the maple syrup onto Lindsay's plate, before moving it to the breakfast bar. "Ready babe!" he called to his wife.

Gripping to his shirt with one of her baby fists, Lucy let out a shrill cry as Danny turned to the clock-radio on the counter top, and flicked the on-off switch. Quickly, the radio began to fill the apartment with the soft sounds of one of the many local stations, in an attempt to calm the little girl down as she continually sniffed and let out heartwrenching sobs.

"What am I gonna do with you, sweetie-pie?" Danny asked his daughter as he grabbed his used knife and plopped into the sink. "Is daddy gonna have to toughen you up. I can't have you cryin' on the little league pitch."

"Surely you mean her ballet dance recital, right?"

"If that's the new nickname for Little league baseball, then sure thing." He smirked as he turned to face his wife. "Mornin'"

"Morning," she smiled as she sat at the barstool and grabbed her fork. "Wait, hold on a minute… You didn't cut them up for me? What's going on?"

He nodded to their sniffling daughter who was still gripping to him. "I needed two hands to cut them, and I didn't see her being up for me putting her down."

Lindsay nodded as she took the knife from her place setting and began cutting her waffle up. "Did she scare herself in the carrier again?"

Danny nodded. "I think she gets too excited, goes all for it with the rocking until it scares the crap out of her."

"Try dance with her around the kitchen. It works for me."

"No thank you." Danny laughed. "I'm gonna leave that for you, a'right? I'm gonna teach her how to play baseball. You can dance with her and do all those girlie things. It was written in the agreement."

"I'm just saying it works for mommy." Lindsay shrugged as she licked her fork clean as she broke off from munching on her waffle.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Danny scolded before grabbing a Kleenex from the box of tissues sitting on the counter and wiping Lucy's eyes and nose. "Come on sweetheart, it's alright… there's no need to cry."

Lucy whimpered in response. "No, you didn't hear me, honey." Danny smiled as he prodded her nose. "Daddy said you didn't need to cry."

"Did you check and make sure that she hasn't hurt herself?" Lindsay asked.

"She'd be crying a lot louder if that was the case." Danny told her. "She's fine."

"Oh, you just know everything, don't you…" Lindsay smirked.

"I'm daddy. Of course I know everything when it comes to my baby girl."

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay shoved the last piece of waffle into her mouth before hopping down from the barstool. "As much as I would love to stay and watch you two, mommy has to go and get ready."

"Did you even chew that waffle there?" Danny inquired.

"Yes, thank you very much." she replied with as she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry you got called in." Danny sighed.

"It's alright; it's wasn't you that died."

"Still sucks," Danny grumbled, "it was our first day off together in forever,"

"If only we were married and had forever to have a day off together..." Lindsay mused sarcastically.

"You're a wiseass," Danny grumbled. "You know that?"

"You tell me everyday." She smirked.

"Gotta keep reminding you, apparently." he teased.

"Turn this song up." Lindsay said, ignoring him. "Luce loves this song."

Danny blinked at her. "Babe, she's four months old. She doesn't 'like' songs. She smiles at the microwave and giggles when it dings. Any sound makes her smile."

"I'm her mommy, do as I say. Turn it up. You'll be surprised." Lindsay said as she turned and headed back to the bedroom to finish changing. "I mean it… She'll stop crying."

"Stop cryin'." Danny scoffed at her retreating back. "Sure."

Despite his reluctance in the song working to calm down their crying daughter, he turned the radio up slightly, and glanced over his shoulder, making sure Lindsay wasn't in sight.

"I'm doing this 'cause I love you, and mommy is always right… a'right?" Danny sighed as he began to sway from side to side, with Lucy held in his arms, head tucked into the crook of his neck. "You know your mom always goes on about how she loves country… but there's a part of me that thinks your mommy has some rock chick hidden inside of her… I mean Lifehouse is a step in the right direction. And if she's got you into them, she must know they're good."

Lucy sniffed.

"Still no bueno, honey? Come on… Daddy's bustin' his onions over here."

Wiping her eyes on her daddy, Lucy sniffed as she raised her head up and looked at him; her blue eyes twinkling from her tears that had yet to fall.

"Come on baby girl… Stop crying for daddy. It's killing him. He likes it when you're a giggly happy baby, not cryin'. It makes daddy sad."

Danny shifted his little girl so she was facing him in her arms, as opposed to being able to bury herself in the crook of his neck. Pouting his lip, and batting his eyelashes, Danny sniffed dramatically, earning a meek giggle from Lucy as he held her away from him, in the air.

"Can I have this dance, Lucy-lu?" Danny smiled, finally giving in and deciding that resistance was futile. As opposed to the soft sways he had been doing to soothe Lucy, he instead began jiggling in time to the song, whispering the words into her soft brown hair as he pressed feather light kisses to her temple.

"Like being in love, she said, for the first time…"

With the vibrations reverberating against Lucy's chest from Danny singing softly along to the words, she let out a soft giggle as he held her close.

"Atta girl." Danny smiled as he prodded his daughter's cheek. "It just took some Lifehouse, daddy singing and… well… mommy being right. As always."

From her hiding place of the doorway of their bedroom, Lindsay smirked to herself as she clutched their newly purchased digital camera. Examining the photograph she had just taken, she smiled proudly at her handywork.

"Daddy and Lucy's first dance." She whispered as she sneakily took another one.

Seeing the flash reflect off the stove, Danny turned and watched as Lindsay's honey brown hair disappear around the corner of the doorframe.

"When will she learn?" Danny asked Lucy as he held Lucy up and twirled her around, gaining him a giggle from their baby. "Daddy can read mommy like a book sometimes… I knew that camera would be making an appearance."

Lucy giggled and lunged forwards, effectively head butting Danny as she placed an openmouthed kiss on his lips.

Biting her lip to keep her from laughing in her hiding spot, Lindsay quickly turned the flash off and took another picture of Lucy looking baffled and Danny with a hand on his forehead, fighting back the expletive that she knew was desperate to escape.

She was definitely the mommy that was going to be keeping Kodak in business during this recession.

After all, she had a lot of first times to document, photograph, arrange in alphabetical order and last, but not least… treasure.

Memories that could be treasured with the two people that meant the world to her. Falling in love with them more and more with each day that passed.

Like being in love, she thought as the Lifehouse song faded out, for the first time..

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it... Leave a review?** **They're much appreciated! Thanks for reading!** :)


End file.
